


What Is That?

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desi, F/M, India, Love, Pakistan, Panic, Romance, Shock, Tattoo, bhangra, brown reader, dance, desi reader, desi wedding, different, henna, mehndi, tony stark x desi reader, tony stark/desi reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Tony Stark finds out what mehndi is.https://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	What Is That?

"How was the wedding?" Tony asked you while the both of you were immersed in your own work. 

"Amazing! We had so much fun, you should have come along."You told him. "Although my foot still hurts from falling over while doing Bhangra." 

"You know Bhangra?" He looked up at you. 

"Why wouldn't I? Born and raised desi, baby."You winked at him."Now give me some of that."You pointed at his coffee. 

As he handed you the mug, it was then that he noticed the patterns on your hand.

"What is that?"He shouted. 

"What the fuck Tony?" The mug slipped from your hands at his loud volume. Falling and breaking into a million pieces. 

"When did you get a tattoo?"He exclaimed, as he grabbed you by the arm making you step over the glass and closer to him. 

"This is not a tattoo,honey." You answered while he examined your hands carefully,tracing the intricate patterns. "This is mehndi."

He just looked at you with a confused expression. You sighed. "We usually get it on festivals and celebrations. Specially when you are getting married. It's tradition." 

His mouth formed an O. "It's beautiful." 

"Thank you, I guess. An old aunt in our family applied this. You know they say the darker it is the more your future husband will be in love with you." You said staring down at the maroon almost dark brown patterns on your hands. 

"Is that so?" He smirked,pulling you close to him by the waist. To the point you stood between his legs, chest to chest. 

"You are not my husband,you goof!" 

"I will be. One day. I promise." He replied,leaning into you to press his lips against yours.

"I promise too." You smiled against him.


End file.
